<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone to Love Me (All I Need) by Youthgoneoscarwilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095646">Someone to Love Me (All I Need)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde'>Youthgoneoscarwilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Blackies the good guy, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Mental Support, Power Couple, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Support, Tears, Teasing, Touching, True Love, Violence, boys in lingerie, cuddeling, dry fuck kink, humiliating, nikki sixx - Freeform, nippel Piercing, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki has some sort of sugar daddy to earn money so he and Blackie can afford a living. He comes to learn that it might be better to struggle then to keep this thing up...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx, Nikki Sixx/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone to Love Me (All I Need)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is nothing but fiction, I don’t make money from this and this is not based on real events etc. I don’t want to humiliate anyone or do anyone dirty! Please read the tags before continuing. Please also notice that this was just made up by me to share with others that might like reading something like this with their favourite characters/musicians in it and that I do respect real life relationships and events and don’t want to hate on anyone!!<br/>I also don’t want to fetish blame anyone, I do Portrait some fetish here in a bad lighting and call one ,,disgusting“, whatsoever this only for he development of the story, I totally respect anyones sexual preferences and fetishes and won’t blame anyone for liking any of those things (as long as they are performed between two of age  etc.)</p><p>Now enjoy reading and I hope you like it! I might write a second part I am not sure yet - what do you think?</p><p>Lots of Love A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,, You did this for him?“ Blackie asked, the arm that was wrapped around Nikkis shoulders pointing down to the freshly pierced Nippel. Nikki opened his eyes, moved around for a bit until he was closely pressed against Blackies body again. ,, No. You don’t like it?“ Blackie hissed. ,, I do, made you all sensitive and responsive when I played with your nipples. But not if you got it because he finds it hot.“ ,, I thought it would be cool and I was sure it would drive you crazy.“ Nikki answered with a smirk. ,, Has he seen it already?“ Nikki sat up, so that he could face Blackie, fingers moving to play with a string of the tallers once hair. ,, Why do you talk about him now?“ Blackies hand moved to slowly scratch Nikkis back; he still rolled his eyes. ,, I don’t like the thought of you and him and that he does with you what I do.“ Nikki gave him a small smile. ,, No one does to me what you do.“ He then said. Blackies hand stopped moving on Nikkis back. ,, He marks you.“ Blackie murmured, pushing the hair aside that covered the hickey on Nikkis throat. ,, He takes you.“ Blackie continued, stroking the hickey. ,, Touches you, tastes you.“ Nikki moved to sit on Blackies hip, sheet loosely covering his ass and falling down onto Blackies legs. He moved until their lips were almost touching. ,, I only desire you in this world.“ He whispered, as they kissed; slowly and carefully. ,, He still fucks you all the time.“ ,, He’s not a really good lover, doesn’t know how to do shit. I always think about you when I am with him, otherwise I don’t even get hard, that’s how bad he is at it. I have to be careful not to moan your name.“ Nikki whispered, lips tracing Blackies throat. ,, You smell like him when you come back, he leaves marks all over you.“<br/>Nikki sat up on Blackies hips, rolling his eyes. ,, What do you want me to do? Tell him not to? He pays me good money and gets me gifts, we can get by pretty good because of him! You weren’t complaining about me fucking with him when you got the new bass for you birthday!“</p><p>Angry Nikki got up, the sheet dropped as he crawled off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. ,, Wait!“ Blackie called after him and when he didn’t got an answer got up himself and went after Nikki. <br/>He grabbed his wrist in the hallway of their shared flat. ,, I am sorry, Nikki. I... I just don’t like the idea of you being with him and letting him touch you and that he buys you lingerie and all that.“ Nikki looked down and bit his lip. ,, You think I do? He ain’t a good lover, I don’t feel sexy when I wear the lingerie for him, he ain’t my type, hell he isn’t even nice. But he allows us to get by just fine and it okay, it’s just sex. We fuck and he spoils me. Its.... it’s okay, it’s just a Sugar baby kinda thing. I don’t enjoy the sex and all that either but it allows us to pay bills and all.“ Blackie slowly stroked Nikkis check, he wanted to say something but Nikki was faster. ,, I wanted  to get you that Bass for you birthday and I had been putting aside some of the money he gave me for some time but I was missing some, so I called him. You never asked what I did to get the Bass.“ ,,What?“ Blackie slowly pushed them back to the bedroom and to the bed.   But Nikki shock the head at the question. ,, Tell me.“ Nikki swallowed and tried not to meet Blackies eyes. ,, Had me<br/>lick his damn boots and wanted to call me names and stick my tongue out while he spits  in my face. He ended up writing desperate slut on me, with lipstick, before he fucked me.“ Blackie tensed and fastly Nikki pulled their bodies close. ,, I am going to kill this fucking bastard. Beat the shit out of him!“ ,,It’s okay.“ Nikki whispered. ,, It’s okay, don’t worry.“ ,,Nikki-“ Blackie tried to protest but Nikki stopped him by pressing their lips together, his hands holding onto Blackie. ,, I.... don’t, okay? It’s alright, It’s okay.“ Nikki whispered. ,, I love you.“ Blackies lips touched Nikkis forehead, fingers slowly stroking the others body. ,, I know, I love you too.“ Nikki murmured, pulling Blackie with him to lay down. </p><p>Nikki woke up when Blackie pressed his body against Nikkis and started to kiss his throat. ,, Mmh?“ He made tiredly. ,, Wanna have breakfast?“ ,, Are you dying? The last time we had breakfast together was .... well never.“ Nikki answered with a laugh, turning around in Blackies arm and kissing him lazily. ,,Maybe I am.“ ,, Mmh, should probably give you one last good time then.“ Nikki whispered, his hand slowly crept down the others body to his dick. ,, Mmh.“ Blackie hissed in the black strings of hair that curled down onto Nikkis shoulders. ,, How long will you be with him today?“ He then murmured. ,, Don’t talk about him now.“ </p><p>Nikki speeded up the movements of his hand up, pressing his fingers against the head and then moving them all the way down again. ,, I wanna go to the strip tonight.“ ,, Yeah? Who’s playing?“ Nikki asked with a grin. Blackie had his eyes closed, forehead pressed against Nikkis shoulder and breathing heavily. ,, I will be here in time.“ Nikki then said and he felt the other come over his fingers shortly after. <br/>Blackie looked up again and when their eyes met, Nikki raised his hand to slowly lick the cum of his hand. ,, Not the kind of breakfast I had in mind but...“ Blackie tried to move down Nikkis body but was stopped by hands holding onto his shoulders.</p><p>,, Don’t. He usually wants me to come and it’s already a challenge to get hard, will be even more difficult if you milk me before.“<br/>Nikki saw how Blackies jaws clenched at that and raised his hand to stroke the others hair. ,, Don’t get mad, it won’t change anything. Why don’t we have this breakfast you mentioned earlier and then I will get ready?“ </p><p>After breakfast, which was  actually more of lunche since it was 1:30pm, Nikki slowly brushed  out all the teasing done to this hair the the previous night when Blackie and him had gone out for a gig and painted his face in a decent way. More make up would only get him the name ,,slut“ and ,,street whore“ from ... well the guy he slept with. He preferred to not call him by his name when he wasn’t around. </p><p>,, How about this?“ Nikki asked, holding  a dark green silk body to his own body. It was tight apart from the hip section, where it feel more loosely and was decorated with see through lace around the chest and down to the belly button. He was looking at himself in the big mirror next to the bedroom door. <br/>Blackie laid the bass down that he had been playing around with before and warped his arms around Nikkis hips. ,, I would eat you alive in it.“ He murmured and pressed his lips to Nikkis hip.<br/>,, You said that about the last three I showed you.“ ,, You looked good in all of them. Is it so important what you wear?“</p><p>Nikki turned in his boyfriends arms, Blackies chin now rested against his belly as he looked up to him. ,, If he doesn’t like it, he won’t give me as much money or gifts.“ Blackie hissed and nodded. ,, Put the red one on. He will like it. He bought it for a reason I guess.“ ,, No“ Nikki shock he head. ,, He won’t get it.“ ,,What?“ Blackie asked. ,, He spend a fucking lot on that, but he won’t get it.“ Nikki sat down on his lap. ,, I will only wear that for you. He won’t have that. You liked that when I brought it home, it’s only for you. Maybe when you have ripped and stained it he can have it.“ Blackie laughed at that, kissed and sucked at his neck for a moment, Nikki closed his eyes and buried his hands in the others black hair. ,, Green you said?“ He then murmured. ,, Mmh“ Blackie murmured against Nikkis neck.  ,, You will look stunning in it.“ With a smile Nikki got up again and went to pick up the green lingerie from the floor. </p><p>Their doorbell ringed five minutes before he was supposed to leave, Nikki had just finished getting ready and Blackie went to open the door. Him and Nikkis sugar daddy locked eyes for a moment and Blackie had no intention of breaking the eye contact but then Nikki arrived. He smiled at Blackie for a moment and then left.</p><p>Once their door was closed, Dave, which was the guys real name, laid his arm around Nikkis shoulder. </p><p>,, Are you still living with that neanderthals?“ ,, As it seems.“ Nikki murmured and got into the car that parked in front of his flat. <br/>It was an 59 Cadillac, which Nikki would have loved to drive around with and do other stuff in, if it wasn’t with Dave. He was selfish and ignorant and slimy; dressed in colourful flannels and suit pants together with slippers and his hair combed back. He thought of himself as superior, especially to Nikki - little Nikki living in a small flat in L.A. with some idiot and barely having any money. Little Nikki that had no idea about anything in live and really thought he could make it in the music scene. Little Nikki that was such a pretty little doll for him. </p><p>Dave had no idea that Nikki and Blackie were dating, at least Nikki thought so, for him Nikki was only a little toy that one could take to some partys and events and a toy to life out his secret fetishes. Just that stupid little bitch you could spit in the mouth and face and have rubbing off against your shoe while doing so because he was in the need for money (to get his secret boyfriend a birthday present). </p><p>,, I thought we would go for a little shopping first.” Dave said as he started the car. ,, Sure“ Nikki nodded, he laid his hand on Daves thigh and stroked up and down a few times; guys loved that while driving, well at least Blackie did when they were driving around. <br/>,, I have some nice plans for afterwards too.“ Dave added. ,, I am sure you have.“ Nikki answered with a smile, he wanted to add ,, Can’t wait to have you spit and kick at me.” But he kept that to himself. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the mall, Nikki headed straight for the record store; he knew that was not what Dave had in mind, but his pleasure came first and then Daves and he was really looking forward to get his hand on some new records. He had secretly hoped that Dave would take him shopping. </p><p>,, Thats not what I had in mind.“ Dave murmured and pressed himself against Nikkis back as said was looking through new releases - he used to steal this kind of stuff before he met Dave. Looking back he should have probably sticked to stealing. <br/>Nikki looked around to make sure no one was looking at them, he didn’t wanted to earn strange looks for this idiot pressing against him. ,, I know, but it gets me going.“ He then said, half seductively. Dave laughed in his ear. ,, You better be good for me then.“</p><p> He ended up choosing a few new releases as well as some records he had known or liked before and an song, original released back when he was still living in Seattle, that he had always thought would be great to fuck to - he would try to proof his hypothesis when he was back with Blackie. Make a teenage fantasy come true. He could put on the red lingerie they had talked about earlier. </p><p>,, Time to get something that gets me going.“ Dave whispered as they left the record store. Nikki knew what that meant and headed to the lingerie store without another word.</p><p>It was expensive and kinda exclusive - everything real silk and expensive lace not the cheap stuff Nikki would buy when he was alone. The lingerie also wasn’t in screaming colours, but in dark red or blue, black and white, with a kinky touch. You got your stuff wrapped in expensive paper and handed over in a polish back when you bought anything. The shop assistant were also very discreet - they knew Nikki was male and that Dave paid for everything.</p><p>When they went there, Nikki always sneaked in something that was only for Blackies eyes. Well, sneaking in was the wrong word, he put it on the counter with the other stuff and when he later left Daves place he took it home with him and Dave forgot about it - he was focused on all the other stuff he had Nikki wear for him. </p><p>Nikki let his finger travel over all the expensive fabric, searching for what he wanted to get for Blackie and him today, because he knew Dave would pick out what he wanted Nikki to wear anyway. </p><p>Some people would probably call him out for taking advantage of Dave like this, but it was part of their arrangement and beside this, Dave took advantage of Nikki too. So it was only fair for Nikki to be bratty and selfish when it came to gifts and money and actually what Dave took from Nikki was way more then the money he spend on him and actually it couldn’t be replaced with money. Nothing could replace it. But it allowed them a living in LA, Nikki kept reminding himself.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a few pieces he wanted to try on and went straight to the changing rooms without waiting for Dave; this stuff wasn’t for him anyway. <br/>The fabric was soft against his skin and he liked both sets he had picked out; black and red with straps and lace. They looked breathtaking on him; Blackie would tear it off his body with his teeth, that’s for sure.</p><p>,,I want those.“ He said once he was out of the changing  room, pressing the lingerie sets into Daves arms. ,, I was thinking more about something along the lines of this.“ Dave answered, holding a set of deep green lingerie into the air. ,, Then get this one too.“ Nikki said, already distracted by something else. When Dave didn’t answered, Nikki turned around smiled at him. ,, I am sure, I will find a way to thank you later.“ He then whispered into Daves ear. </p><p> </p><p>Dave lived in  a big house, more a mansion on the edge of LA, a big Swimmingpool and all, though Nikki hardly saw this part of his house. The few times he got a glimpse of the house apart from the bed and bathroom was when Dave wanted him as eye candy for some party or event, otherwise he didn’t let him see or wander around the house, Nikki guessed it was because Dave was scared he might steal anything. Not that he or Blackie were into kitschy golden lion statues or flower painted porcelain. </p><p>He left his bags near the door and only took out the dark green set. <br/>,, Show me what you wear right now.“  Dave ordered as he sat down in purple armchair. Nikki looked at him for a moment, then he begun to peel himself out of his leather pants. ,, Really? That’s how you undress? Come on, you ain’t some sixteen year old virgin, make it a show.“ Dave fizzled at him and Nikki wanted to say something but swallowed it down and focused on swinging his hips and letting his fingers wander over his body. </p><p>Once he was only the lingerie, he moved to sit in Daves lap, but only got a slap in the face for that. ,, Did I told you to? Stupid bitch, can’t even listen correctly.“ Nikki closed his eyes for a moment but then got up again; he was pretty sure the slap would start to show when he was back home. God, Blackie would escalate, not because of Nikki but because that dickhead had dared to beat him. </p><p>,, Go to the bedroom and change into the new set, then wait for me. You will be able to do this, won’t you?“ ,, Yes“ Nikki murmured. </p><p> </p><p>He put the old lingerie on the floor and changed into the new set, when he heard Daves steps on the stairs he knelt down in front of the bed, just the way Dave expected him to do.</p><p>Nikki heard the door open and harsh steps on the red carpet, then Daves leather shoes wandered into his eyesight, his head was titled to the floor. <br/>,, Lick“ He ordered. Nikki swallowed. ,, What?“ </p><p>When he started seeing Dave, he could take the things he was asked for forced to do, it was humiliating from time to time but manageable - but as time went by, the things he was asked to do became more and more humiliating, disgusting, whatever you wanted to call it. </p><p>,, Lick“ Dave repeated. ,, Or are you to stupid to do this?!“ <br/>Nikki swallowed again. Do it, think about the money, you need it, Blackie needs it, just do it, you need it to afford a living. He thought and slowly bend his head to lick over Daves shoes. </p><p>God, it was disgusting. Humiliating even more, how could anyone like to do it? He felt dirty and used and miserable but tried to remember that he didn’t do this for fun. He, they needed the money that Dave paid him. It wasn’t that Blackie forced him to do this - he hated it and couldn’t stand Dave or the thought of Nikki being with him and until today he didn’t even knew <br/>about the things Nikki did for the money. </p><p>He was relived when he lifted his head and Dave didn’t said anything. There was a hand in his hair which forced him to look up and meet the others eyes. ,, See, you can be good. Don’t pretend to be this stupid all the time. Safe this for the gorilla you are living with.“ Nikki bit his lip as not say anything. Dave let his eyes wander over him for a moment, then he forced Nikkis head up once more. </p><p>,,Prepare yourself.“ Nikki raised his fingers to his mouth but Dave pushed them harshly aside. ,, No! Just like this. Do it now.“ ,,No“ Nikki only said. Daves hand grabbed  his jaw, fingernails digging into his cheek. <br/>,, Listen you little whore. You gonna do as a I say or I will fuck your right now, like this. Do you want this?! Is that what you want?! You better listen to me. I should treat you like the dirty whore you are. I should tie you up and keep you until you are begging me to fuck you dry, until it’s the only thing you can think about. Only mine and here for my pleasure. Your little whore mind won’t be able to focus on anything else.“ Nikkis eyes grew large at those words. Without a second thought, he let’s his  legs kick out and strikes Dave right between the legs. Said let’s go of him and Nikki kicked at him some more, until he was trying to grab back at Nikki. </p><p>He was down the stairs, grabbing his things and out of the door in a second. He heard Dave scram after him and god he’ was scared, he run until he reached  a busstop three blocks away and only then started  to put his pants and shirt back on- people must think he was insane, but he’s not and he was scared that Dave would follow him. He needed to get on a bus as soon as possible, no matter where it was going. He wish he could have call Blackie to come pick him up. </p><p>Nikki got on the next bus that came by and luckily it was  heading to a station near the flat. <br/>He sat down in the back of the bus, still anxiously looking out of the window to make sure Dave wasn’t following on him and holding his breath until the bus was around two corners. </p><p>He opened the door and was relieved that he was smart enough to grab his things, otherwise Dave would have had a key to their flat. </p><p>,, Back already?“ Blackie asked, voice coming from the living room together with some fast basslines. <br/>Nikki dropped his things and made his way to the living room, letting himself crawl up between Blackies arms (and the bass) before the other could say anything else. <br/>,, What’s wrong?“ Blackie asked, putting the bass aside. Nikki had this eyes closed, head resting in Blackies lap. ,, I ended things with Dave, I am sorry. No money today.“ <br/>,, What happened?“ Nikki swallowed and turned his face away from Blackies eyes. ,, He wanted to fuck me dry and told my I should better listen or he would tie me up and keep me, until him fucking me dry was the only thing I could think about, until I begged for it.“ <br/>Blackies muscles tensed and Nikki knew he wanted to beat Dave up until he had to be fed by spoon for the rest of his live, so he slowly turned and sat up to put his arms around Blackies neck. ,, Don’t get mad now, it’s okay. Kicked him in the guts for it. Let’s just... I don’t wanna talk about it, it’s over and that’s good.“ ,, I want-“,,Pssh“ Nikki pressed a finger to Blackies lips. ,, No. just...“ He say and he knew that Blackie understood, but didn’t wanted to. <br/>The others arm hold onto his hips and Nikki pressed a kiss to his lips. ,, I will find someone else who pays at least the same.“ <br/>Blackie shock his head. ,, No, don’t. I don’t want you to risk anything with this guys again and I don’t want you to be with someone else. We will find another way to make money, but don’t see any kind of men like this.“ Nikki looked between their bodies for a moment, then he slowly nodded. ,, Okay“ Blackie took his hand to kiss his Nikkis knuckles, Nikki gave him a small smile at that. </p><p>,, Come with me. I wanna take a shower, I need to wash his touch of me.“ Nikki then <br/>said. ,, You sure?“ ,, Yeah, I want your touch all over me instead, always.“ Nikki stood up, body howling over Blackies now. ,, Come on“ He then repeated. ,, Nikki... that’s....“ ,, What now you are getting morals? When we met you fucked me in your bedroom while this playboy girlfriend of yours was in the livingroom with her friends.“ ,, She didn’t tried to keep you as a sex slave before I fucked you.“ Nikki rolled his eyes. <br/>,, Come on, I wanna feel your touch.  Didn’t said a word about fucking. Beside  this, I won’t go out on the strip with you tonight if your hair looks like this.“ ,,Hey!“ Blackie said, but they both had to laugh. </p><p>Nikki slided back into the others lap, hands starting to fumble around with a button on Blackies flannel. ,, Come on, gimme some love and affection.“ Nikki murmured, looking up with puppy eyes. ,, You know damn well I can’t say no to you.“ Nikki bit his lip so he did not have to smile but then jumped back up to his feet. ,, I know.“ He said with a grin. ,, I love you.“ He then added. ,, I love you too.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>